


You're wrong. We're not all alone.

by broken_fannibal



Category: Broadchurch
Genre: (kind of), Alec Hardy & Ellie Miller Are Best Friends, Character Study, Family Feels, Ficlet, Found Family, Gen, Introspection, Male-Female Friendship, POV Alec Hardy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-04 01:43:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21189491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_fannibal/pseuds/broken_fannibal
Summary: A little piece comparing s1 Alec to post-canon Alec (even though I havent even watched s3 yet).





	You're wrong. We're not all alone.

**Author's Note:**

> title taken from that scene towards the end of 2x08

Alec sat on the grass at the top of a cliff, watching the sunrise. It wasn't that windy, just a light warm breeze brushing over him from time to time.

It was comfortable. Quiet. No noisy people, no one forcing him to do small talk, no one asking him stupid questions.

Here he was alone. Here he could just be himself. There was no one there to disturb the peace and quiet.

He took a deep breath and leaned back.

The air was fresh but not too cold. The water shimmered in the light of the rising sun. The pink and purple clouds chased across the sky.

The grass was soft beneath his hands. He had never noticed that before.

Alec closed his eyes and listened. He could hear the faint rolling and crashing of the waves. A few birds here and there.

No cars, no voices. Just quiet background noise.

He opened his eyes again. The clouds were purple now.

In a few hours, he’d have to be at work.

* * *

Alec sat at on the grass at the top of a cliff, watching the sunset. It wasn't windy. Just a light breeze brushing over them from time to time.

It was comfortable. Quiet. Silence had settled around them several minutes ago. It wasn't awkward at all.

Here he wasn't alone but he could be himself.

He guessed that that happened when you found the right people. The ones worth keeping around.

He took a deep breath and turned his head.

Ellie was looking out to the sea with Fred sleeping in her arms. Her expression was soft, her gaze distant, lost in thought. The soft wind played with the loose strands of her hair.

Tom lay next to her with his eyes closed. His chest rose and fell with regular breaths. He might have been asleep too.

Daisy was drawing. She sat with a sketchpad on her lap. One hand absent-mindedly playing with the seam of her scarf while the other quickly moved over the paper. He couldn't see what she was drawing. Without looking up, she reached for the eraser on the blanket. With a small frown, she carefully erased a few lines.

His eyes wandered to the blanket. They had spread it on the grass because it was damp. He reached out to feel the grass. He sunk his hand into it and closed his eyes. It was cold but still just as soft as he remembered it.

He heard the faint rolling and crashing of the waves. A few birds here and there. His ears picked up on the faint rasp of pencil on paper. Soft breathing.

No cars, no voices. Just quiet background noise.

He opened his eyes again. It had gotten darker. The sun was only half visible over the sea. The sky was yellow all around it. The clouds had a soft orange colour where the light touched them.

In a few hours, they’d sit together on the couch in Ellie’s living room.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! If you enjoyed it please consider leaving kudos/comments!! <3


End file.
